This invention relates to training devices for improving a golfer""s ability to putt and particularly to a device to train the golfer to keep his head down and pointed toward the point of contact with the ball after the ball has been struck.
Many people are fascinated by the game of golf because it combines a requirement for highly developed judgement coupled with very precise body control.
Every instructor has a list of tips for improving his pupils stroke such as how to stand, how to turn his shoulders, how to position his elbows, etc. Many devices have appeared on the market which are training aids for helping the golfer to develop these characteristics of his swing
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,732 to Kwakkel discloses a xe2x80x9cGolf Putting Vertical Alignment and Training Aidxe2x80x9d comprising a reflective sheet positioned on the ground at a distance from the golf ball. A string or wire is suspended over the ball with one end attached to an elevated support positioned behind the sheet and stretched over the sheet, the ball, a cup and is attached to another elevated support placed on the other side of the cup opposite the ball. The golfer, addressing the ball utilizes the reflection of the elongated material to position his eyes substantially vertically overtop the string and assist the golfer to direct his swing to hit the ball along a target line to the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,447 to Louderback describes a ball covered with Velcro (trademark) loop material that adheres to the striking surface of a club covered with VELCRO hook material when the ball is struck by the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,064 to Novosel discloses a training head that, when the club is swung, strikes a moveable upright target composed of yieldable light weight material that becomes attached to the head. The addition of the target to the head provides increased resistance to train the player to increase head speed at impact and beyond. Emphasis on the training effect is to present xe2x80x9ca relatively large target surface that the player strikes with the head of the training club thereby encouraging the player to relax due to the size of the target and the absence of any requirement other than to strike it.xe2x80x9d The surfaces of the target and club head are covered with velcro (trademark) in order to that the target stick to the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,701 to O""Bryan discloses a golf practice aid comprising a deformable inner core and an outer energy absorbing cover that makes a sound and sticks bu hook and loop material to a striking surface when struck by the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,300 to Pelz discloses a putter having a curved shaft and alignment marks on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3880,430 to McCabe discloses the head of a golf club with members extending away from the striking surface and away from the target hole which have two sets of indicia, each set being located at a different level and one set arranged to lie between portions of the other set.
One very common admonition pressed upon the student golfer by most all instructors is the importance of not lifting the head to follow the flight of the ball when the ball is hit. The oft repeated instruction is xe2x80x9cKeep your head down!xe2x80x9d Yet this undesirable motion persists even in experienced golfers because of their anxiety to determine if their drive sent the ball as far in the right direction as they had hoped. None of the cited art discusses this problem nor provides a training device that breaks this specific habit.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device that trains the golfer to keep his head in the proper position during his stroke.
This invention is directed toward a visor that is mounted on the golfer""s head. The visor has a lens area with a mark that the golfer through which the golfer views both marks and positions his head so that the mark on the visor is aligned with the mark on the ground. Before during and after the golfer strikes the ball, he maintains the alignment in his field of view by not turning his head.